Field
This invention relates generally to a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) and, more particularly, to a VCSEL that includes a top distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) having a plurality of epitaxial DBR layers and a plurality of dielectric DBR layers.
Discussion
VCSEL devices are well known semiconductor lasers that emit a laser beam perpendicular to a top surface of the device as opposed to conventional edge-emitting semiconductor lasers. VCSEL devices have a number of applications in the art, such as optical sources for communications and data transmission purposes on a fiber optic cable. Known VCSEL devices are typically effective as a laser source. However, improvements can be made. For example, a typical VCSEL device has electrodes that are separated from the active region of the device by DBR layers. However, the DBR layers are generally relatively thick and add a large undesirable series resistance that significantly reduces the lasing efficiency of the device.